My Angel
by Nu shi Hottest Queens
Summary: Young K menemukan Keumjo yang sedang terduduk di jalan seorang diri. Berawal dari ketidakpercayaan hingga akhirnya ia mencintai gadis yang usianya satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu./RnR?/Bad Summary/ trilogi.
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Kang Young Hyun aka Young K (DAY6), Lee Keumjo (9Muses).

Other Cast : Park Jae Hyung, Park Sungjin, Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil (DAY6). Baek A Yeon

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship.

Cover by :

Author : Upi Hwang.

Lenght : Trilogi.

Warning!

Ini fanfic pertamaku dengan main cast Young K X Keumjo. Sempet bingung mau masangin Young K sama siapa, hingga akhirnya ketemu sama eonni ini. Dan entah kenapa kepikiran untuk ngebuat ff ini bergenre fantasi setelah berbulan-bulan udah gak bikin yg bergenre ini.

Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, abal dan ide pasaran. Ooc. Dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan. Maklum author abal-abal.

Sesungguhnya para tokoh bukan milik author, melainkan milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing, author hanya memakai mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Part 1

Happy Reading!

(Don't Like, Don't Read!)

 _Noona, Don't leave me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

''Noona, jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal!'' Wanita itu hanya tersenyum ketika pria blonde mengatakan hal itu.

''Mianhae,'' gumam sang gadis.

''Andwae! Andwae! Andwaeeeee''

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Bunyi alarm itu menyadarkan sang empunya kamar dari mimpinya. ''Andwae!'' teriaknya ketika ia terbangun. Peluh membanjiri keningnya yang tak tertutupi rambut pirangnya.

Kemudian ia menengok ke nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jam yang sudah menimbulkan kebisingan dipagi harinya, lalu mematikan alarm itu. Tak lama setelah mematikan alarmnya, ponselnya berdering.

''Ne, yoboseyo,'' ucapnya dengan suara yang masih mengantuk.

 _''Yak Young K-ah, neo eodiseo?''_ tanya seseorang di sambungan telphone dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

''Kenapa kau berisik sekali Jae, hyung!'' komentarnya. ''Aku dirumah, wae?''

 _''Aigo, cepat ke studio! Kau sudah terlambat satu jam!''_

Young K melihat lagi jam yang berada di nakasnya dan memang benar, sekarang jam delapan pagi, ia sudah terlambat satu jam.

Hari ini memang ia dan teman-temannya sudah berjanji akan bertemu jam tujuh, tapi apalah daya, karna efek tidur malam alhasil diapun jadi bangun agak siang, ditambah lagi mimpi anehnya barusan.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, iapun berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Hari ini Young K mengenakan jeans hitam yang di lututnya terdapat sobekkan. Dan kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan topi berwarna putih, di pundaknya tersampir sebuah gitar akustik.

Ia berlari-lari dari tempat terakhir ia turun bis menuju ke tempat pertemuannya, yaitu studio.

Sesampainya ia disana, sudah ada dua pria yang sedang duduk santai. Satu pria berkacamata dan satu lagi pria yang lebih pendek dari Young K, yaitu Sungjin. Dan pria berkacamata itu bernama Jae.

''Dimana Wonpil dan Dowoon?'' tanyanya sambil menaruh gitarnya di sudut ruangan itu.

''Mereka belum sampai,'' jawab Jae santai setelah membuat seorang Young K berlari-lari hanya untuk menebus kesalahannya yang datang terlambat.

''Hyung-ah,,,,,'' rajuk Young K kesal. Jae hanya nyengir kuda.

''Sudahlah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar,'' ucap Sungjin. ''Ige, kau pasti belum makan apapun!'' lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebungkus nasi yang langsung diambil oleh Young K, karna memang benar ia belum makan apapun pagi ini.

''Gomaweo Sungjin hyung.''

15 menit kemudian~~

''Jeoseonghamnida hyungdeul, aku terlambat,'' ucap Wonpil yang baru datang.

''Hyung-ah, maaf aku terlambat,'' ucap sang maknae, Dowoon tak lama berselang.

''Baiklah karna semuanya sudah datang, kita mulai saja latihannya. Karna minggu depan kita harus perform. Kita harus tampil sebaik mungkin, agar salah satu agensi industri hiburan di negeri ini mengontrak kita,'' ucap Sungjin penuh semangat.

Kemudian alunan musik pun mulai terdengar di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari tersial bagi Young K, karna apa? Setelah tadi ia terlambat kini ia harus pulang larut. Itu dikarnakan latihan mereka yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ditambah lagi bis jurusan ke rumahnya sudah tidak ada yang beroperasi lagi, kecuali ia harus menunggu satu jam lagi. Itu sama saja mati, pikir Young K.

Alhasil dia harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil guna menghilangkan kesunyian di sekelilingnya. Saat ia sudah berada di gang rumahnya, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan poni depan dan dress selutut berwarna biru laut sedang terduduk di bawah lampu jalan sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Young K langsung berjalan kearahnya.''Nona, gwaenchanayo?'' tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia malah ditatap oleh gadis itu. ''Yak ahgassi aku bicara padamu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?''

''Kau bisa melihatku?'' tanyanya. Young K mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksudnya melihat? Tentu saja Young K bisa melihatnya, melihat wanita secantik dia! Begitulah pikiran Young K.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Young K kala ia menyadari begitu banyak luka lebam di wajah sang gadis. ''Aigo, kau itu gadis. Setidaknya obati lukamu itu!'' ucap Young K sambil menempelkan plester di pipi sang gadis yang memang terdapat goresan.

Sang gadis bukannya risih, ia malah tersenyum senang. Young K menatap bingung gadis itu. ''Kiyeon-ah...''

''Nugu?'' tanya Young K.

''Kau, tentu saja kau!'' jawabnya riang. Young K _sweatdrop_ seketika. ''Siapa namamu?'' tanyanya lagi.

''Young Hyun, Kang Young Hyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Young K.''

''Kau pasti lebih muda dariku!'' komentar sang gadis sambil memperhatikan Young K lekat. ''Tapi aku menyukaimu,''

''Itu tidak mungkin! Ouh ayolah nona jangan bergurau! Cepatlah kau pulang, ini sudah malam, aku pergi. Jaa,'' ucap Young K. Setelahnya ia berjalan menjauh dari gang itu.

Sang gadis menghela nafas, ia terus saja memanggil Young K, namun ia malah terus di cuekkin oleh sang pria. Lalu ia berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Young K.

Namun Young K yang sudah lebih mengenal daerah itu bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan sang gadis di jalan itu. Bukannya ia jahat, hanya saja Young K merasa bahwa gadis tadi itu aneh. Memikirkannya membuat Young K bergidik.

Young K menghela nafas kala ia menyadari sang gadis sudah tidak ada. Sekarang ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat gadis tadi sudah ada di samping pintunya, sambil memegangi tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin karna udara malam. ''Siapa kau sebenarnya?'' tanya Young K antara terkejut dan takut.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. ''Lee Keumjo imnida.'' Young K hanya menatap uluran tangan itu tanpa ada niat membalas. ''Waeyo?'' tanya Keumjo sendu saat tangannya terabaikan. Tak lama berselang, butir-butir airmata berjatuhan dari kedua bola matanya yang indah.

Young K yang melihatnya jadi kalut sendiri. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya, apalagi menangis karnanya. ''Arrrrrgh,'' teriaknya frustasi. ''Araseo, kajja masuklah!'' Keumjo yang mendengar ajakan Young K kembali jadi ceria, iapun mengekor di belakang Young K yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

.

.

.

.

''Ini, minumlah!'' ucap Young K sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Keumjo. Keumjo menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung meminum tehnya yang ternyata masih panas tanpa meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

Young K yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangan Keumjo. ''Yak, kenapa kau langsung meminumnya, heoh?'' ucapnya sedikit marah. Keumjo hanya menatap Young K polos. ''Seharusnya kau meniupnya lebih dulu!'' lanjut Young K, kali ini lebih lembut. ''Ulurkan lidahmu!'' perintah Young K.

Keumjo pun menuruti apa yang disuruh Young K. ''Lihat lidahmu memerah. Ini pasti sangat panas,'' komentar Young K khawatir.

Keumjo yang melihat wajah khawatir Young K menggeleng. ''Ini tidak panas, sungguh!'' ucapnya. ''Kau jangan memperlakukan ku seperti adikmu, karna aku lebih tua darimu. Young Hyun-ah,'' lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit manja diakhir kalimat.

Young K hanya bisa menatap tak percaya diri Keumjo. ''Sebenarnya kau ini apa?'' tanyanya tak percaya.

''Na-ya? Aku angel,'' bisik Keumjo tepat di telinga Young K. Young K yang mendapat bisikan itu refleks menjauhkan telinganya dari wajah Keumjo, karna itu membuatnya sedikit risih.

''Sudahlah aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan! Besok kau pulanglah.'' Setelah mengatakan hal itu Young K langsung berlalu ke kamarnya.

''Woah kiyeon-ah,'' ucap Keumjo yang masih memainkan hidung pria yang sekarang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang berantakan.

Sedangkan sang pria merasa ada yang meraba-raba wajahnya terbangun seketika, dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala Keumjo lah yang sedang memainkan hidung mancungnya itu.

''Yak apa yang kau lakukan heoh?'' tanyanya sambil duduk dan menutupi dadanya dengan selimut yang ia pakai. ''Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Keumjo-ssi?''

''Apa kau selalu tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?'' tanya Keumjo polos sambil menunjuk tubuh Young K yang hanya memakai boxer dan kaos dalam.

''Yak, neo...''

''Araseo, araseo. Aku sudah mengetuk pintunya, tapi kau tetap tak membukakannya. Dan saat ku pegang pintunya, itu tak terkunci.'' Young K mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Keumjo karna itu mungkin memang kesalahannya yang tak mengunci pintu.

''Tapi kenapa kau menyentuh hidungku?'' tanya Young K lagi.

''Karna aku menyukainya,'' jawab Keumjo santai. ''Aku menyukai semua yang ada di diri Kang Young Hyun,'' lanjutnya. ''Ah aku sudah memasak, tapi aku tidak tau kau menyukainya atau tidak. Karna ini pertama kalinya ku memasak makanan manusia!'' ucapnya kemudian.

''Pertama kali? Masak makanan manusia?'' ulang Young K memastikan pendengarannya. ''Memangnya kau ini apa heoh? Apa selama ini kau tak pernah makan heoh?''

Keumjo menatap Young K dengan tatapan polosnya. ''Bukankah sudah ku katakan semalam?'' tanyanya bingung. ''Aku ini angel, Young Hyun-ah.''

Young K menutup matanya dan memegang kepalanya guna menghilangkan pening yang seketika datang menghampirinya. Dan ketika ia melihat ke depannya, Keumjo sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. ''Benarkah kau itu angel?'' Keumjo mengangguk masih dengan senyuman manisnya. ''Araseo, kau keluarlah aku akan menyusul!'' ujarnya lemah.

Keumjo mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kamar Young K

.

.

.

.

''Waeyo?'' tanya Keumjo ketika Young K terus saja memperhatikannya. Young K hanya menggeleng lalu melanjutkan makannya. ''Apa tidak enak?''

''Apa kau tidak pulang? Orang tua mu pasti khawatir padamu!'' tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Keumjo.

Keumjo yang memang sedang memegang sendok sayur, langsung saja memukul kepala Young K dengan itu.

''Yak...'' ucap Young K sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karna pukulan itu.

''Apa kau lupa ingatan Young Hyun-ah?'' tanya Keumjo sambil menatap Young K dengan tatapan polosnya. ''Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ini angel. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mempunyai orang tua. Dan tentang rumah, aku tidak punya,'' jelasnya.

Young K menatap bosan Keumjo karna ia terus saja mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah angel? _*Heoh apa otak wanita ini terganggu?*_ batin Young K.

Tanpa menghiraukan Keumjo, Young K kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

''Yak mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku heoh?'' tanya Young K tak percaya, saat wanita yang baru saja ia kenal terus mengikutinya. ''Bagaimana jika teman-temanku melihatmu? Heoh?'' tanyanya lagi.

''Apa kau takut mereka akan melihatku?''

''Bukan seperti itu!'' pekik Young K frustasi. ''Jika mereka berniat jahat padamu bagaimana? Kau ini kan...''

''Aku noonamu, jadi panggil aku Keumjo noona,'' ucap Keumjo sambil nyengir kuda. ''Aku akan melihat bagaimana kau belajar. Dan soal teman-temanmu, mereka tak bisa melihatku.''

''Kau yakin?'' tanya Young K lemah, Keumjo hanya mengangguk. Young K menghela nafas sebelum memasuki bisnya, karna memang bis yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

''Ouh Sungjin hyung,'' ucapnya saat ia baru saja duduk disamping pria itu.

''Tadi kau bicara dengan siapa, Young K-ah?'' tanyanya, karna memang tadi ia sempat melihat Young K yang terlihat marah-marah sendiri di halte.

''Dengan seorang gadis yang baru ku kenal.''

''Telphone?'' tanya Sungjin lagi sambil memperagakan gerakan orang menelpon. Young K menggeleng.

''Dia di depanku hyung, masa kau tak melihatnya?'' tanya Young K. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Sungjin malah memegang kening Young K.

''Apa kau sakit Young K-ah?'' tanya Sungjin prihatin, namun dengan cepat Young K menjauhkan keningnya dari tangan Sungjin. ''Tadi aku tak melihat siapapun disana selain dirimu,'' lanjutnya.

Young K mengerutkan keningnya, jelas-jelas tadi ia bersama Keumjo. _*Tidak mungkin!*_ batinnya. Lalu ia menengok kearah Keumjo yang masih tersenyum manis yang menampilkan sederet giginya yang rapi. _*Apa benar dia ini angel?*_ batin Young K bertanya-tanya.

Dan Keumjo mengangguk. ''Ne, aku ini angel!'' bisikknya. Young K langsung menatap Keumjo lekat. _*Ia bisa membaca pikiranku!*_ batinnya kemudian. Keumjo terkekeh, ''Tentu saja, itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu, Young Hyun-ah,'' ucap Keumjo masih berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Yak mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku heoh?'' tanya Young K dengan nada frustasinya ketika Keumjo akan ikut masuk ke kelas bersamanya. Keumjo yang mendengarnya jadi sedih karna sedari tadi Young K terus bertanya seperti itu.

''Aku hanya ingin melihat, apa itu tidak boleh?''

''Tidak boleh!'' ucap Young K tegas.

Mata Keumjo sudah berkaca-kaca. Young K yang melihat itu jadi tidak enak, jadi mau tidak mau ia pun mengizinkan Keumjo ikut masuk dengannya. Toh tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Keumjo terus memperhatikan Young K yang sedang serius mendengar penjelasan sang dosen. Sesekali ia terkekeh. _*Kenapa pria ini mudah sekali berubah pikiran? Apalagi ketika aku akan menangis,*_ batin Keumjo.

Young K yang merasa diperhatikan, menengok. Dan benar ia memang sedang diperhatikan oleh Keumjo. Keumjo yang melihat Young K menengok, langsung mengembangkan senyumnya hingga gigi-giginya terlihat. Entah mengapa melihat senyumnya, tiba-tiba saja membuat hati Young K berdesir. _*Perasaan apa ini?*_ batin Young K.

''Wae?'' tanya Keumjo, saat melihat Young K yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

''Ne? Ah aniyo,'' ucap Young K sedikit gugup, ia juga tak tau kenapa ia bisa segugup itu saat mata indah milik Keumjo menatapnya lekat. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Keumjo, menatap kembali sang dosen yang sedang menjelaskan. Sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Keumjo hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat bahunya. Setelahnya ia kembali memperhatikan Young K.

''Apa kau yakin tidak mau memakan atau meminum apapun?'' tanya Young K memastikan saat mereka baru saja duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Keumjo menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum. Young K menghela nafasnya.

''Naega...'' belum sempat Keumjo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada seorang gadis yang memotongnya.

''Young K-ah?'' panggil gadis itu. Young K yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

''Ouh A Yeon-ssi, waeyo?'' tanya Young K lembut. Gadis yang bernama Ayeon itu tersenyum.

''Bolehkah aku duduk disini?'' tanyanya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di samping Young K.

.

.

.

€ TBC €

.

.

19 Juni 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**My Angel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Kang Young Hyun aka Young K (DAY6), Lee Keumjo (9Muses).

Other Cast : Park Jae Hyung, Park Sungjin, Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil (DAY6). Baek A Yeon

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship.

Cover by :

Author : Upi Hwang.

Lenght : Trilogi.

.

.

Warning!

Ini fanfic pertamaku dengan main cast Young K X Keumjo. Sempet bingung mau masangin Young K sama siapa, hingga akhirnya ketemu sama eonni ini. Dan entah kenapa kepikiran untuk ngebuat ff ini bergenre fantasi setelah berbulan-bulan udah gak bikin yg bergenre ini.

Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, abal dan ide pasaran. Ooc. Dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan. Maklum author abal-abal.

Sesungguhnya para tokoh bukan milik author, melainkan milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing, author hanya memakai mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Part 2

Happy Reading!

(Don't Like, Don't Read!)

 _Noona, Don't leave me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Young K yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

''Ouh A Yeon-ssi, waeyo?'' tanya Young K lembut. Gadis yang bernama Ayeon itu tersenyum.

''Bolehkah aku duduk disini?'' tanyanya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di samping Young K.

Young K yang sempat terpana akan senyum Ayeon langsung mengangguk dan menggeser duduknya agar Ayeon dapat duduk di sampingnya. ''Ne tentu saja!'' ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lengkap di bibirnya.

''Maaf karna sudah tidak ada tempat lagi, jadi aku terpaksa disini,'' ujar Ayeon dengan nada yang menyesal. Young K yang mendengarnya menggeleng.

''Gwaenchana, lagipula aku hanya duduk sendiri.''

Keumjo yang merasa terabaikan, mendengus kesal. Ia memperhatikan Young K yang terus memperhatikan gadis bernama Ayeon itu. Ia menatap tak suka atas kedekatan mereka, karna itu membuat Keumjo cemburu.

Keumjo yang kesal karna tak diperhatikan, akhirnya menendang kaki Young K. ''Aww,'' rintih Young K sambil memegang kakinya yang sudah ditendang oleh Keumjo.

Young K menatap kesal diri Keumjo yang sedang merengut kepadanya.

''Waeyo Young K-ah? Kenapa dengan kakimu?'' tanya Ayeon khawatir yang melihat Young K tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan. Young K menggeleng. ''Ouh yah, tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?'' tanya Ayeon.

Young K yang sedang minum, tersedak. ''Ah itu, dengan temanku. Pesan singkatnya sangat mengganggu! Hehehe,'' ucap Young K sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Ayeon menatapnya. ''Ah sudah ne, aku duluan Ayeonnie.'' Ayeon mengangguk. Setelahnya Young K bangkit dan pergi dari sana.

''Apa kau sudah selesai dengan gadismu itu?'' tanya Keumjo yang mengekor di belakang Young K. Namun Young K tak menanggapi, ia malah terus berjalan.

Keumjo kesal dan ia malah berlari untuk menyusul Young K. Tapi hampir saja ia tertabrak oleh seorang pengendara sepeda jika Young K tidak menariknya ke dalam pelukan Young K.

Mereka saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Young K sadar dan melepaskan pegangannya dari pinggang Keumjo. Itu mengakibatkan Keumjo jatuh terduduk. ''Aww, appeo!'' ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Young K berjongkok, ''Heoh appeo? Kau sendiri yang ceroboh!'' cibir Young K, setelahnya ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Keumjo. Keumjo yang melihatnya hanya bisa mencibir Young K.

Ternyata Young K pergi ke tempat latihan bandnya. Disana baru terdapat maknae bandnya, yaitu Yoon Dowoon. ''Dimana Jae hyung, Sungjin hyung?'' tanya Young K.

''Mereka bilang, mereka akan datang sedikit terlambat hyung,'' jawab Dowoon.

''Lalu dimana Wonpil? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?''

''Dia sedang membeli kopi di kafe seberang jalan, hyung-ah,'' ucap Dowoon.

Young K mengangguk mendengar jawaban Dowoon. Karna sudah selesai bertanya, iapun berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Keumjo baru memasuki ruangan itu. ''Yak sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Young K yang terkejut.

Keumjo menatap Young K, lalu ia mengelilingi ruangan itu. ''Jadi ini tempatmu dan teman-temanmu bermain,'' komentarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Young K.

Young K mengerutkan keningnya, _*Bermain, katanya?*_ batinnya. ''Heoh ini tempatku latihan bukan bermain! Jadi pulanglah!'' suruh Young K.

''Hyung-ah,'' panggil Dowoon. Young K menengok. ''Kau bicara pada siapa?'' tanyanya kemudian.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuatnya seperti orang gila. ''Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi, Dowoon-ah,'' jawab Young K lemah. Sedangkan Keumjo hanya cekikikan melihatnya. Young K melihat itu tapi ia tak bicara.

''Ouh Young Hyun hyung, kau sudah datang,''ucap Wonpil sambil membawa lima cup kopi.

''Berhentilah memanggilku Young Hyun,'' ucapnya. Wonpil hanya nyengir kuda.

''Mianhae hyung.''

Tak lama berselang, Jae dan Sungjin datang. ''Ouh hyungdeul, kalian pergi bersama?'' tanya Dowoon yang menyadari kehadiran kedua hyungnya itu.

Jae dan Sungjin mengangguk. ''Kami bertemu di simpangan jalan tadi,'' tambah Jae yang mendapat anggukan dari Sungjin.

''Sudahlah, kajja kita latihan!'' ucap Sungjin.

Mereka pun memulai latihannya dan Young K juga sudah tak mengingat bahwa disini masih ada Keumjo yang terus memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya dirinya. Karna memang Keumjo hanya menatap Young K yang serius memainkan bass'nya. ''Cih, padahal bukan alat itu yang ia selalu bawa, tapi kenapa ia memainkan alat yang lain?'' gumam Keumjo.

* * *

Angin berhembus menemani dua manusia yang sedang berjalan beriringan. ''Wae?'' tanya Young K memecah keheningan. Keumjo yang mendapat pertanyaan, langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya dan menatap Young K. ''Kenapa kau diam saja?'' tanyanya lagi sambil merapatkan jaketnya, karna memang suasana malam ini sangat dingin. Ia heran mengapa Keumjo tak merasa kedinginan padahal ia hanya mengenakan dress lengan pendek.

''Siapa gadis itu?'' tanya Keumjo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Young K. Young K menatap balik Keumjo sambil mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat siapa yang sedang dimaksud Keumjo. ''Gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang duduk di sampingmu tadi siang,'' lanjutnya.

Sebuah penjelasan yang cukup membuat Young K mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud. ''Mantan kekasihku, Baek A Yeon,'' jawab Young K. Keumjo membulatkan matanya kala mendengar jawaban itu.

''Kau masih mencintainya?'' tanyanya. Young K melirik kearah Keumjo dan ia melihat raut kesedihan di mata sang gadis, lalu ia mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi kecewa yang ditunjukkan Keumjo. ''Aku cemburu!''

''Jangan bercanda noona! Kau tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan seperti itu!'' namun Keumjo menggeleng.

''Kau tau, angel itu makhluk yang paling setia kepada pasangannya. Jika dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyukainya, maka ia akan menyukainya sampai kapanpun. Begitu juga aku!'' jelas Keumjo. ''Aku sudah menyukaimu, dan sampai kapanpun aku akan menyukaimu! Jadi jangan coba-coba mengkhianatiku!''

''Woah, perkataan apa itu? Kau itu hanya angel yang menumpang di rumahku! Jadi jangan pernah mengeluarkan perkataan seperti itu lagi, Noona,'' ucapnya sambil menekankan panggilannya kepada Keumjo.

Keumjo yang mendengarnya jadi sedih seketika. ''Kau sudah menghancurkan harapanku, Young Hyun-ah.''

''Kalau memang benar, kau mau apa noona? Mau pergi? Ya sudah pergi saja sana! Kha, kha!'' usir Young K. Keumjo yang mendengarnya langsung memunggungi Young K.

Setelahnya sepasang sayap muncul di punggung Keumjo. Young K melihatnya, yah melihat sepasang sayap itu. Kemudian ia melihat cahaya terang mengitari tubuh Keumjo. Dan tubuh Keumjo pun mulai menghilang. Young K yang melihatnya menjadi kalut sendiri. Karna ia tidak menyangka bahwa Keumjo akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia hanya bercanda tadi. ''Noona,''cegahnya, namun tubuh Keumjo sudah terlanjur menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Young K yang melihatnya, melihat tubuh indah dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya menghilang, langsung mencari kesana kemari namun nihil. Hingga, ''Kau mengkhawatirkanku!'' cibir sebuah suara dari belakang punggung Young K tepat di telinganya. Itu membuat Young K menengok dan refleks terjatuh karna melihat Keumjo yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya. ''Sedang apa kau, duduk di jalan seperti itu?'' tanya Keumjo mengejek, Young K hanya mendengus ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan mengejek itu. Dia juga memalingkan wajahnya. ''Baru kutinggal sebentar saja kau sudah khawatir seperti itu! Apalagi...''

''Berhentilah bicara!'' potong Young K. Sambil bangkit ia mengibaskan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. ''Dan apa tadi itu, kau mencoba menakutiku dengan menampakkan sayap-sayapmu heoh?'' tanya Young K kesal.

Keumjo mengerutkan keningnya. ''Aigo, tadi itu suatu keberuntungan untukmu, karna kau dapat melihatnya!''

''Keberuntungan? Yang ada aku...''

 _-Cup-_

Ucapan Young K mengambang begitu saja ketika bibirnya merasakan kehangatan dari bibir gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini. Young K yang tersadar, membulatkan matanya dan langsung menjauhkan Keumjo darinya. ''Yak...''

''Aku serius, jadi jangan lakukan itu lagi!'' potong Keumjo lengkap dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Young K yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Iapun berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

''Kau kenapa Young Hyun-ah?'' tanya Keumjo bingung saat melihat tatapan waspada Young K padanya. Young K menggeleng. _*Ternyata bukan hanya aneh, tapi dia juga agresif,*_ batin Young K. Keumjo mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dengan acuh duduk di samping Young K.

Young K yang melihatnya langsung memberi jarak cukup jauh dari Keumjo. ''Yak...''

''Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan pada wajahku!'' potong Young K. ''Dulu kau meraba-raba hidungku dan tadi...'' Young K tak meneruskan kata-katanya karna itu membuat dirinya merasa malu, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis menciumnya terlebih dahulu? ''Jadi jaga jarak itu adalah hal yang paling baik bukan?'' lanjut Young K.

Keumjo melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengernyitkan keningnya. ''Jadi karna itu, apa kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?'' tanya Keumjo polos.

''Yak bukan seperti itu juga hanya saja.''

''Jadi kau sudah pernah berciuman? Berapa sering? Apa dengan gadis itu?'' tanya Keumjo bertubi-tubi.

''Ne, kau benar!'' jawab Young K kesal karna sedari tadi Keumjo selalu menanyakan tentang hal memalukan. Ia pikir perkataannya akan membuat gadis di hadapannya saat ini bersedih, namun dia salah. Karna sekarang Keumjo sedang tersenyum manis, sangat manis bahkan Young K terhanyut karnanya.

''Tak apa, itukan masa lalumu. Sekarang masa depanmu adalah bersamaku!'' ucapnya semangat. Young K hanya menghela nafas berat melihatnya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, waktu untuk siapapun bersantai termasuk Young K. Ia bermalas-malasan untuk bangun dari kasur empuknya sekarang.

Namun kegiatan malas-malasannya terganggu ketika ia mencium wangi masakan yang sangat menggoda.

Ia segera turun dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur dan benar di sana ada Keumjo yang sedang mencicipi masakannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Keumjo yang lidahnya kepanasan karna mencoba mencicipi. Ia juga melihat Keumjo yang terlihat beberapa kali mencibir masakannya.

''Ada apa noona?'' akhirnya tanya Young K mendekat.

''Rasanya tidak enak, aku tidak menyukainya!'' ucap Keumjo merengut.

''Benarkah? Coba aku rasakan.'' Young K pun mencicipi masakan itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. _*Tidak mungkin masakan seenak ini dia bilang tidak enak!*_ batinnya. ''Ini enak koq noona-ya, aku akan memakannya sampai habis!'' Keumjo yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar.

''Jinjah?'' Young K mengangguk. Setelahnya ia memakan masakan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Keumjo.

.

.

''Young Hyun-ah?''

''Ne?'' jawab Young K saat ia baru saja akan menghabiskan makanannya.

''Bagaimana jika aku menjadi manusia?'' Young K tersedak mendengarnya. ''Aku ingin teman-temanmu bisa melihat dengan siapa Young K bicara. Aku tidak mau jika kau dituduh tidak waras!''

Young K menatap Keumjo, lalu melanjutkan makannya. ''Yah terserah kau sajalah noona,'' jawab Young K santai. ''Ah noona, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang harus kau korbankan?'' tanya Young K ragu.

Keumjo menatap Young K tak percaya. ''Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?''

''Aku hanya membacanya di buku-buku cerita,'' jawab Young K jujur.

''Ne kau benar, aku akan kehilangan kedua sayapku. Ah ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu Young Hyun-ah,'' ucap Keumjo sambil memberikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul sayap.

Young K memperhatikan benda itu dengan teliti. ''Kenapa kau berikan padaku?''

''Itu adalah sayap-sayapku. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya sampai waktunya tiba. Jadi kau harus menyimpannya ne!'' ucap Keumjo.

''Tapi,,,,,,,,.''

''Dan jangan coba-coba mengkhianatiku!'' potong Keumjo. ''Jangan kau hilangkan ne?'' lanjutnya sambil membawa piring-piring kotor ke westafel.

Young K memperhatikan punggung Keumjo yang terus bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangannya mencuci piring. Entah mengapa ia menyukai hal itu, memperhatikan Keumjo dalam keheningan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Young K menaiki bis yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Dan ia terkejut kala mengetahui Baek Ayeon lah yang duduk disamping bangku yang baru ia duduki. ''Ouh, Ayeonnie.''

A Yeon menengok kesampingnya dan tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat Young K disana. Ayeon hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Young K merasakan kenyamanan. ''Kau mau kemana Young K-ah?'' tanyanya. ''Ah pasti mau ke tempat latihan, ne?'' tanyanya lagi ketika ia melihat gitar yang lengkap dengan tasnya tersampir di pundak Young K. Young K mengangguk.

Saat sedang asik dengan fikiran masing-masing, ponsel Young K berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

A Yeon melihat buku yang terjatuh itu dan memperhatikan _cover -_ nya, lalu ia memungutnya.

''Ouh,'' ucap Young K yang melihat Ayeon memegang bukunya saat ia baru saja selesai menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

''Novel ini punyamu, Young K-ah?'' tanya Ayeon. Young K mengangguk. ''Aku ingin sekali membacanya, tapi aku belum sempat membelinya!'' ucap Ayeon dengan nada yang sedikit sedih. ''Bolehkah aku meminjamnya, Young K-ah?'' tanya Ayeon kemudian.

''Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?'' jawab Young K dengan senyum khasnya.

''Gomaweo.'' Young K mengangguk.

Setelahnya mereka berpisah, karna Young K sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

''Ouh memangnya itu enak?'' tanya seorang gadis saat Jae sedang memilih makanan ringan yang akan ia beli. Jae menengok dan menatap aneh gadis itu. ''Tentu saja nona, ini sangat enak!'' jawab Jae, pria berkacamata itu.

''Ouh kau kan temannya Young Hyun ne?'' ucap gadis itu sedikit histeris ketika ia melihat wajah Jae. Jae mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat siapa yang sedang gadis itu maksud. ''Aku melihatmu latihan bersamanya, kemarin!'' lanjut gadis itu.

''Ah maksudmu, Young K?'' gadis itu mengangguk. ''Memangnya kau siapa nona?''

''Lee Keumjo, itu namaku.'' Jae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. ''Hemmm, ano. Apa kau tau makanan kesukaan Young Hyun-ah?'' Jae menggeleng. Keumjo sedih karna Jae tidak mengetahui makanan kesukaan Young K, akhirnya ia melanjutkan memilih bahan masakan yang akan ia masak nanti.

''Nona, apa kau kekasihnya Young K?'' tanya Jae ragu. Keumjo menghentikan kegiatannya memilih, lalu ia menatap Jae. Jae sedikit takut ketika mendapat tatapan yang tiba-tiba dari Keumjo. Kemudian tanpa diduganya, Keumjo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

''Young Hyun akan marah jika aku mengaku-ngaku seperti itu. Aku ini hanya noona yang menumpang di rumahnya,'' jawabnya. ''Ah, bukankah Young Hyun menyukai ini?'' tanya Keumjo sambil memberikan sekaleng minuman. ''Aku melihatnya meminum ini kemarin,'' lanjutnya.

''Ah kau benar nona,'' ucap Jae sambil mengambil minuman itu.

''Sudah dulu ne, aku pulang duluan. Jaa~'' ucap Keumjo sambil meninggalkan Jae menuju ke kasir. Jae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Gadis yang luar biasa!'' lanjutnya bergumam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Yak Young K-ah, kau jahat sekali padaku!'' ucap Jae saat ia baru saja memasuki studio. Hal itu membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi gaduh seketika.

''Apa maksudmu Jae-ya?'' tanya Sungjin mendahului Young K.

''Dia ini punya kekasih, tapi kita tak diberitahu!''

''Woah benarkah hyung?'' tanya Dowoon terkejut. Young K hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat Jae menyebut kata kekasih.

''Apakah dia cantik hyung?'' tanya Wonpil.

''Ne dia sangat cantik, rambutnya pirang panjang dengan poni depan yang tidak rapat. Dia juga tinggi, matanya indah sekali,'' jawab Jae sambil membayangkan sosok yang baru ia lihat tadi.

''Tunggu dulu hyung, tadi kau bilang, putih dan tinggi?'' tanya Young K. Jae mengangguk. Young K membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari siapa yang dimaksud, ''Kau melihatnya hyung?''

''Tentu saja, wanita secantik dia pasti aku melihatnya. Yah meskipun dia sedikit aneh.''

''Hei, kenapa kau mencoba menutupinya dari kami heoh?'' tanya Sungjin dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa.

''Tunggu dulu, kalian semua salah paham!'' ucap Young K sedikit frustasi. ''Dia hanya gadis yang ku temukan di jalan dan sekarang ia tinggal di rumahku!'' jelasnya.

''Ouh benarkah? Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu,'' ucap Jae. Young K, Sungjin, Wonpil dan Dowoon menatap Jae lekat. ''Tadi saat kubilang dia kekasih Young K, dia malah terkekeh dan menjawab kalau Young K akan marah jika dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. Lalu dia melanjutkan kalau dia itu hanya noona yang menumpang di rumah Young K,'' jelas Jae panjang dan lebar. Yang membuat semuanya mengangguk.

''Kukira kalian pacaran,'' komentar Sungjin.

''Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja latihannya kembali,'' ajak Young K yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

* * *

Young K melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur saat ia baru saja sampai. ''Tidak biasanya lampu mati, dan rumah ini sepi sekali. Kemana dia?'' gumam Young K. Ia membuka lemari es untuk menenggak minuman dingin. Dan ia melihat post it tertempel.

 _Kalau kau sudah pulang, hangatkan saja makanannya. Aku akan pulang terlambat._

Young K membuang post it itu, lalu tak lama berselang, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. ''Ouh kau dari mana noona?'' tanyanya ketika melihat Keumjo yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam.

''Aku pulang bekerja,'' jawabnya sambil melepas sepatu _flat_ -nya dan memakai sendal rumah. Ia juga langsung menuju ke dapur. ''Aku pulang terlambat ne? Ah mianhae,'' ucap Keumjo menyesal. Ia kemudian memanaskan masakan yang tadi sempat ia masak.

Setelahnya ia menyajikan masakan itu kehadapan Young K. Tidak seperti biasanya. Karna hari ini ada dua porsi tersaji di atas meja. ''Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya,'' komentar Young K sambil menunjuk semua makanan dengan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang.

''Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu menghabiskan semuanya?'' cibir Keumjo. Ia duduk di hadapan Young K. ''Ini untukku, aku harus makan. Jika tidak mau mati,'' lanjutnya sambil memakan nasi.

''Ah bicara soal itu, benarkah tadi temanku melihatmu noona?'' tanya Young K yang teringat percakapannya dengan temannya saat latihan tadi.

''Pria berkacamata?'' Young K mengangguk. ''Ne kami berbicara sewaktu di mini market tadi. Wae?''

Young K menggeleng, ''Ani hanya saja. Sejak kapan kau bisa terlihat dengan orang lain selain olehku?''

''Sejak hari ini. Sejak kau menyimpan kalungku,'' jawab Keumjo sambil terus mengunyah. ''Ah rasanya tidak enak!'' komentar Keumjo. ''Tapi aku harus terbiasa. Menyebalkan!'' lanjutnya.

''Ini enak noona, sungguh!'' sanggah Young K. Keumjo berbinar mendengarnya. ''Lalu kau bekerja dimana, noona?'' tanyanya kemudian.

''Aku bekerja di kedai kopi. Pemiliknya sangat baik padaku, dia juga mengajariku. Tapi tetap saja tanganku terseduh,'' jelas Keumjo. Sekarang mereka sedang berberes membersihkan piring-piring kotor.

Young K membulatkan matanya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Keumjo dan benar di sana terlihat luka seduh yang pasti sangat sakit. ''Yak, bagaimana bisa? Apa kau sudah mengobatinya?'' Keumjo menggeleng. ''Aigo.''

Dan disinilah mereka, di ruang tamu. Young K dengan telaten mengobati luka di tangan Keumjo. ''Seharusnya kau mengobatinya sedari tadi,'' ucapnya lembut.

''Aku tidak apa-apa...''

''Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tanganmu sampai seperti ini kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa?'' ucap Young K kesal. ''Kau itu manusia sekarang, jadi jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau itu angel!'' lanjutnya.

Keumjo mengangguk.

.

.

.

€TBC€

.

.

21 Juni 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**My Angel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Kang Young Hyun aka Young K (DAY6), Lee Keumjo (9Muses).

Other Cast : Park Jae Hyung, Park Sungjin, Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil (DAY6). Baek A Yeon

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship.

Cover by :

Author : Upi Hwang.

Lenght : Trilogi.

.

.

Warning!

Ini fanfic pertamaku dengan main cast Young K X Keumjo. Sempet bingung mau masangin Young K sama siapa, hingga akhirnya ketemu sama eonni ini. Dan entah kenapa kepikiran untuk ngebuat ff ini bergenre fantasi setelah berbulan-bulan udah gak bikin yg bergenre ini.

Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, abal dan ide pasaran. Ooc. Dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan. Maklum author abal-abal.

Sesungguhnya para tokoh bukan milik author, melainkan milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing, author hanya memakai mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

Part 3

Happy Reading!

(Don't Like, Don't Read!)

 _Noona, Don't leave me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari setelah keumjo memutuskan menjadi seorang manusia. Itu berarti sudah tiga hari ia bekerja di kedai kopi.

Hari ini ia akan berangkat lebih pagi daripada Young K. Ia juga masih sibuk di dapur dengan masakan-masakan yang akan ia dan Young K makan nanti. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu depannya. Dengan sigap ia melepas celemek yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

''Ada yang bisa... Ku bantu?'' tanya Keumjo sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Begitu pula orang itu. Dia adalah Baek A Yeon, gadis yang ia cemburui karna kedekatannya dengan Young K.

''Ah nona, Young K nya ada?'' tanya Ayeon yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Keumjo mengangguk.

''Tapi dia masih tidur, apa perlu kubangunkan?'' tawar Keumjo. Ayeon menggeleng cepat.

''Ani, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini,'' ucap Ayeon sambil memberikan novel yang ia pinjam. Keumjo menerimanya dan membaca sekilas judul buku tersebut. Lalu ia menatap Ayeon.

''Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?'' tanyanya. Ayeon menggeleng lalu ia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Keumjo menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Young K.

''Kenapa selalu tidak dikunci?'' ucapnya sedikit kesal saat pintu itu tak terkunci. ''Young Hyun-ah, ireona. Palli!'' ucap Keumjo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Young K.

Young K menggeliat, ia membuka sebelah matanya. ''Ada apa noona?'' erangnya, ''Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai jam kuliah pagiku!'' lanjutnya.

''Araseo, kalau begitu aku pergi ne. Ah ini ada temanmu yang mengantarkan buku ini, aku taruh disini ne?'' ucap Keumjo sambil meletakkan novel tersebut diatas nakas.

''Hemmm,'' jawab Young K tanpa membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Nona, coffe late-nya empat, dan americano-nya satu.''

''Ne tunggu sebentar.'' Pria yang memesan kopi terus memperhatikan wajah sang waitress.

''Nona, kau pelayan baru?'' tanyanya.

Keumjo mengangkat wajahnya. ''Ne, ah bukankah kau temannya Young Hyun?'' tanyanya ketika melihat rupa sang pembeli.

''Young Hyun hyung, kau mengenalnya noona?'' tanya pria itu bingung. Lalu ia kembali memperhatikan rupa Keumjo. _*Rambut pirang dan bermata indah, ouh...*_ batinnya. Pria itu membulatkan matanya. _*Apakah wanita ini yang dimaksud Jae, hyung?*_ lanjut batinnya.

''Dia akan marah jika kau terus memanggilnya Young Hyun,'' komentar Keumjo sambil memberikan semua pesanan pria itu. ''Semuanya sepuluh ribu won,'' ucapnya.

''Apa untuk Young Hyun hyung juga aku harus membayarnya noona?'' canda pria itu, atau pria yang tidak lain adalah Wonpil.

''Tentu saja, aku harus bisa bersikap profesional sekarang,'' ucap Keumjo tegas. Wonpil menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Kau benar noona, ige,'' ucap Wonpil sambil memberikan kartu ATM'nya. Keumjo menggesekkan kartu itu di mesinnya. Setelahnya ia memberikan kembali kartu itu kepada Wonpil.

''Terimakasih, datang lagi ne,'' ucap Keumjo ramah. Wonpil mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan kedai.

* * *

''Ternyata noona yang tinggal di rumah Young K hyung sangat cantik!'' komentar Wonpil saat ia baru masuk ke dalam studio. Disana sudah ada Sungjin, Jae dan Dowoon. Young K, ia sedang dalam perjalanan.

''Kau melihatnya di mana hyung?'' tanya Dowoon.

''Ne, memangnya kau melihatnya di mana Wonpil-ah?'' timpal Sungjin.

''Di kedai kopi, ia menjadi pelayan di sana!'' jawabnya. ''Tapi hebat juga noona itu, bisa mengenaliku sebagai temannya Young K hyung. Padahal seingatku aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini,'' ucap Wonpil panjang. Ia menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

''Ne kau benar juga Wonpil-ah, dia juga...''

''Ada apa?'' tanya Young K memotong perkataan Jae. ''Siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?'' tanyanya lagi. Namun tak ada yang menjawab. Iapun hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

''Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Young K-ah,'' ucap Jae memecah keheningan disela-sela istirahat mereka.

''Siapa?''

''Noona mu itu, siapa lagi!'' ucap Sungjin sambil menekankan kalimatnya. Young K mengerutkan keningnya.

''Ne hyung, dia juga cantik. Kau tunggu apa lagi heoh?'' kini giliran Wonpil yang membuka suaranya. Dowoon, ia hanya diam menyimak apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh hyung-hyungnya itu.

''Tapi aku...''

''Jangan katakan kau masih menyukai Ayeon-ssi?'' terka Sungjin. Dan Young K hanya terdiam. Mereka semua menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal sudah satu tahun berlalu Young K dan A Yeon berpisah, namun pria itu belum mampu melupakan sang gadis.

''Lupakanlah dia, bukan kau yang meninggalkannya!'' ucap Jae lembut sambil menepuk pundak Young K.

''Ne, atau kau akan kehilangan noonamu itu,'' timpal Sungjin. Young K hanya menatap mereka sendu.

''Entahlah,,,,'' gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _''Sepertinya dia menyukaimu.''_

 _''Lupakanlah dia, atau kau akan kehilangan noonamu itu!''_

Perkataan kedua hyungnya itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Young K. Bahkan televisi yang sedang ia tonton, sudah tak diperhatikan lagi. Ia juga memejamkan matanya guna menghilangkan penat di kepalanya, dan saat itu pula bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Di luar sana, ia melihat Keumjo yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

Young K diam saja, Keumjo mengerutkan keningnya. ''Aku pulang, sangat terlambat yah?'' tanyanya. Young K menggeleng lalu melangkah menjauh dari pintu. Keumjo mengikutinya. ''Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu Young Hyun-ah? Akan aku buatkan...''

''Tidak perlu!'' potongnya menolak. Keumjo terperanjat karna penolakan yang dilakukan Young K. Ia menyadari hari ini Young K sedikit berbeda. Cara bicaranya berubah menjadi dingin kepadanya.

''Atau kau ingin aku,,,,,''

''Tidak usah!'' lagi dan lagi Young K memotong perkataan Keumjo. Keumjo yang mendengarnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Young K dan memeluk erat pria itu dari belakang.

Young K yang mendapat pelukan itu hanya bisa mematung. ''Mianhae, kau marah padaku Young Hyun-ah? Jika ia marahi aku, tapi jangan seperti ini,'' ucap Keumjo yang sudah mulai menangis. Young K merasakan punggungnya basah. ''Aku...''

''Aku mau tidur noona,'' ucap Young K masih dengan nada dinginnya. Keumjo melemas seketika, ia juga melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia membiarkan Young K berlalu dari hadapannya. Keumjo terduduk lemas, lalu ia menangis.

Young K yang sedang di dalam kamar merutuki kebodohannya karna sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil, marah tanpa alasan. Hanya karna ia tau gadis itu menyukainya, ia jadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya. ''Arrrrrrgh,'' teriaknya frustasi.

Ia akan keluar dari kamarnya akan tetapi ponselnya berdering. ''Ne yoboseyo,''

''Mwo jam lima pagi? Apa itu tidak terlalu pagi?'' tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

''Araseo, ne...''

Setelah sambungan telphone berakhir, ia langsung turun dari kamar menuju ke ruang tamu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat Keumjo yang tertidur di lantai. ''Aigo,'' teriaknya tertahan. Lalu segeralah ia mengangkat tubuh itu dan membaringkannya di sofa.

Ia menyelimuti tubuh itu. Suara isakan masih terdengar sesekali di dalam tidurnya. ''Mianhae noona,'' ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Young K sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, bahkan sebelum mata indah milik Keumjo terbuka. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri mengelus lembut kepala Keumjo. ''Noona, dua hari ini aku akan berada di Busan, jadi kau baik-baik ne di rumah!'' ucapnya lembut.

Setelah mengatakannya, ia pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Tak lama setelah kepergiannya, mata indah itu terbuka. Menampilkan suasana sendu di matanya. ''Ternyata hanya mimpi. Pasti Young Hyun masih marah padaku,'' gumamnya sambil menatap pintu kamar Young K.

Keumjo berdiri di depan pintu kamar Young K, dengan ragu ia mengetuk pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Tak ada jawaban dari penghuni kamar. ''Apakah dia sangat marah?'' gumamnya bertanya. Ia menutup matanya guna mencegah airmata itu turun lagi. ''Mianhae, Young Hyun-ah. Jika kau tak suka padaku, maafkan aku,'' ucapnya. ''Tapi turun dan makanlah!'' lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanpa ia kehendaki, airmata turun begitu saja. Sang pemilik kedai yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir.

''Keumjo-ssi, kau tak apa?'' tanyanya sambil memegang pundak Keumjo. Keumjo menengok lalu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Keumjo mengangguk.

''Ne, gwaenchana.''

''Kau yakin?'' tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Keumjo mengangguk lebih pasti agar bisa lebih meyakinkan. Itu terbukti karna sang pemilik sudah tak bertanya-tanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keumjo pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Karna sang pemilik kedai mengizinkannya. Tapi tetap saja ini tak bisa dibilang masih siang, karna ia hanya pulang satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya, yaitu jam delapan malam.

Keumjo menghela nafas kala menyadari lampu rumah yang belum menyala. Ia segera masuk dan meyalakan semua lampu dan bergegas membuat makan malam untuknya dan Young K. Dan setelah selesai menyiapkannya, ia kembali berdiri untuk mengajak Young K makan. Namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti tadi pagi, tak ada jawaban.

''Young Hyun-ah, kumohon keluar dan makanlah!'' ucapnya sedikit frustasi. ''Kau bahkan tak memakan sarapan pagimu. Jadi kumohon makanlah makan malammu.'' Tak ada jawaban.

''Bodoh, jika kau tidak menyukaiku kau jujur saja. Jika kau marah, marahi aku, pukul aku. Tapi jangan seperti ini!''

Keumjo yang frustasi hanya bisa terduduk lemas di depan pintu itu. ''Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae,'' gumamnya terus menerus.

* * *

''Young K-ah,'' panggil seseorang saat Young K dan teman-temannya baru selesai perform. Young K menengok kearah panggilan. Dan setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang memanggil, ia langsung meminta izin untuk pergi ke orang itu berada. Teman-temannya mengangguk. ''Kau melakukannya dengan baik,'' ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

''Gomaweo,'' ucap Young K sambil mengambil air itu. ''Kau di sini, Ayeonni?'' sebuah pertanyaan yang konyol.

A Yeon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Young K. ''Jadi kau tak membacanya?''

''Membaca apa?''

''Ani, ah mungkin saja wanita yang berada di rumahmu, ia sudah membuangnya,'' ucap Ayeon dengan nada getir terdengar di sana.

Ada rasa marah di hati Young K saat perkataan Ayeon yang secara tidak langsung menjelek-jelekkan Keumjo itu.

''Jangan bicara seperti itu, Keumjo noona, tak mungkin ia melakukannya!'' ucap Young K menjadi dingin. Ayeon terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Seorang Young K marah hanya karna ia menjelek-jelekkan seseorang?

''Mianhae,'' ucap Ayeon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Kau dari mana Young K-ah?'' tanya Jae saat Young K baru menginjakkan kakinya di penginapan. ''Sungjin, Wonpil dan Dowoon sudah menunggumu,'' lanjutnya.

''Mianhae hyung.'' Jae menggeleng.

''Sudahlah, kajja,'' ajaknya pada Young K untuk memasuki kamar mereka.

''Akhirnya kau datang hyung,'' ucap Dowoon.

''Ne, Sungjin hyung hampir tertidur karna menunggumu,'' canda Wonpil.

''Sudahlah, kau pasti lapar. Kajja,'' ajak Sungjin. Mereka pun akhirnya memulai makannya.

''Ouh apa ini?'' gumam Young K saat ia melihat selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalam novelnya. ''Apa ini yang tadi dibicarakan Ayeonnie?'' gumamnya lagi. Lalu ia membacanya.

'' Jika kau membaca ini, berarti datanglah ke festival dua malam di Busan, aku menunggumu. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu!''

''Yak hyung,'' ucap Young K yang kesal karna Jae tiba-tiba saja datang dan membaca isi kertas itu dengan sedikit bersuara. Tapi untung saja ketiga temannya yang lain sudah terlelap.

''Hehehe, sudahlah lebih baik kau tidur Young K-ah,'' ucap Jae sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Young K menghela nafasnya sebelum ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Jae.

''Young Hyun-ah, kumohon bukalah pintunya dan makan!'' ucap Keumjo frustasi. ''Sudah hentikan acara marahmu itu padaku. Ne aku tidak menyukaimu, jadi keluarlah!'' ucapnya kemudian marah. ''Arrrrgh,'' teriaknya ketika Young K tak membuka pintunya.

''Araseo, kau mati saja di dalam sana! Aku tidak peduli!'' ucap Keumjo sebelum berlalu dari depan pintu. Ia merutuki perkataan terakhirnya, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Alhasil ia hanya bisa mencaci dirinya sendiri.

''Apa dia benar-benar tak mau keluar?'' ucapnya bertanya sambil menatap pintu kamar Young K horor.

* * *

Hari ini Keumjo libur, jadi dia tak bisa ke kedai untuk bekerja. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai es krim yang berada di sebrang jalan di dekat rumah Young K. Ia terlalu kesal jika berlama-lama di rumah.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Young K dan teman-temannya berada di Busan. Hari ini mereka tidak tampil, mereka hanya menunggu pengumuman pemenang diakhir acara. Teringat akan sesuatu, Young K pun meminta izin untuk pergi ke festival.

''Ne tapi jangan lewatkan pengumuman pemenangnya Young K-ah,'' ucap Sungjin. Young K mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia di tempat festival, matanya terpaku pada salah satu stand aksesoris. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalung dengan bandul mahkota tergantung disana. ''Ahjumma, tolong bungkus yang ini,'' ucapnya langsung. Ahjumma itupun melakukan apa yang disuruh Young K. Ia pergi dari stand itu ketika ia sudah selesai membayar.

Baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah dari stand tersebut, ia melihat sosok A Yeon yang sedang menatapnya lengkap dengan senyum manis sang gadis.

A Yeon berjalan menjauhi keramaian, Young K yang mengerti akan hal itu, mengikuti jejak sang gadis. Hingga akhirnya mereka berada di tepi danau didekat festival.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Young K langsung ketika ia baru duduk di samping A Yeon. Ia tak mau berlama-lama disini, karna teman-temannya sudah menunggunya.

A Yeon memberikan sekaleng minuman, yang diterima oleh Young K. ''Aku tau kau pasti masih membenciku, tapi tak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?'' tanya A Yeon to the point. Young K membelalakkan matanya. ''Aku tau, dulu itu adalah kesalahan paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Meninggalkanmu, oleh karna itu, aku ingin kembali lagi kepadamu dan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku...''

Belum sempat Ayeon menyelesaikan perkataannya, tangannya sudah dipegang oleh Young K. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan. ''Aku tidak membencimu, Ayeonnie,'' ucapnya jujur. ''Tapi maaf, kurasa untuk kembali bersama itu adalah hal yang mustahil,'' lanjutnya.

''Wae? Wae Young K-ah?'' tanya Ayeon mencoba menahan untuk tidak menangis.

Young K melepaskan pegangan tangannya, lalu ia menatap ke depan dan mendongak untuk melihat Bintang-bintang di langit. ''Karna rasa sayangku sekarang kepadamu sudah berbeda.'' Hening terjadi, ''Sekarang aku menyayangimu hanya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih!''

A Yeon menutup matanya guna mencegah airmata itu turun. Lalu dengan senyum palsu ia berkata, ''Geuraeyo. Araseo. Araseo, naega...'' Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis, ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Tapi ia tak bisa memaksa Young K menerimanya kembali.

Young K yang melihat Ayeon menangis, tak tega. Ia merasa gagal menjadi pria jika melihat seorang wanita menangis karnanya. Oleh karna itu, tangannya tergerak untuk memeluk tubuh sang gadis. ''Mianhae, jeongmal,'' ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Ayeon. Ayeon semakin terisak karnanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, salah satu gelang yang sedang digunakan Young K terlepas, jatuh ke rerumputan. Young K melihatnya, itu kalung Keumjo. Ia membulatkan matanya kala mengingatnya. Hatinya menjadi was-was seketika, ia telah mengkhianati noonanya! Itulah yang ia fikirkan sekarang.

Fikirannya menjadi kalut seketika, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Keumjo yang sendirian di rumahnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Ayeon.

A Yeon mengerutkan keningnya menyadari perubahan sikap Young K, ''Wae?'' tanyanya, namun Young K tak menjawab. Ia malah melihat Young K yang kalut, dan memungut sesuatu lalu pergi begitu saja.

''Taxi,'' panggil Young K. Setelahnya ia masuk. ''Seoul, pak. Palli!'' ucapnya khawatir.

''Oppa,'' gumam Ayeon saat melihat kepergian Young K.

* * *

Keumjo menatap pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Ia ingin mengetuk pintu itu, namun diurungkan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menjauh dari sana. Dan setibanya ia dibawah, ia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. ''Akkh,,'' rintihnya sambil jatuh terduduk. Ia melihat sayapnya yang mulai terlihat. Lalu cahaya mulai meliputi sayapnya itu. Dan perlahan namun pasti sedikit demi sedikit sayapnya mulai memudar. ''Arrrrggh,''

Keumjo menitikkan airmata, ''Kau mengkhianatiku!'' gumamnya.

''Noona,'' teriak Young K ketika ia sampai dirumahnya. Ia lihat tubuh Keumjo yang terbaring, dan sayap-sayapnya menghilang, berubah menjadi butiran-butiran halus yang mengudara. Ia langsung berlari dan memangkunya, ''Noona, andwae, andwae!'' Merasa dejavu dengan kejadian ini, ia semakin memeluk erat Keumjo.

Keumjo membuka matanya dan menatap sendu Young K. Tangannya yang lemah terangkat mengusap wajah Young K. Ia tersenyum lemah. ''Mianhae,'' ucapnya tanpa suara.

Young K membulatkan matanya,''Andwae. Noona andwae, andwae, andwaeeeeee.'' teriaknya. Tangan yang menyentuh pipinya terjatuh. Dan tubuh yang dipeluknya itu menghilang. Hancur berkeping-keping dan mengudara begitu saja.

''Noona,'' ucapnya.

* * *

Pagi ini, Young K terbangun dari tidurnya yang menyedihkan. Ia terus menangis dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Kalung berbandul sayap tergantung indah ditangannya. Kalung yang sempat terputus tanpa sebab. ''Aku harap semalam hanya mimpi,'' ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar Keumjo.

Harapan tak terkabul saat melihat kamar itu kosong, tak ada Keumjo di dalamnya. Ia terduduk lemas dan menangis lagi, merutuki kebodohannya. ''Noona, don't leave me!'' gumamnya. Ia berdiri dan melihat pantulan dirinya yang mengenaskan di cermin. Lalu cermin yang tak berdosa itu mendapat pukulan dari tangan Young K. Kaca itu retak menjadi beberapa bagian, dan tangan itu mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa memperdulikan darah yang terus menetes dari tangannya, ia menatap kosong televisi yang tak menyala di hadapannya. Namun kegiatannya terganggu kala pintunya ada yang mengetuk.

Dengan gontai Young K berjalan membuka pintu dan,''Aigo, apa yang kau lakukan heoh?'' tanya orang itu. Tanpa persetujuan Young K, orang itu langsung masuk, ia juga menarik Young K untuk duduk dan mengobati luka di tangan Young K.

''Mau apa Jae hyung kesini?'' tanya Young K lemah. Jae, ia menatap Young K lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Kami semua khawatir denganmu,'' ucapnya sambil terus membalut tangan itu dengan perban putih.''Kau tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memberitahu kami.''

''Mianhae hyung,'' ucap Young K. Tiba-tiba airmatanya menetes lagi. Jae yang melihatnya langsung memeluk erat Young K. ''Dia pergi hyung, noona itu pergi!'' isaknya.

Jae hanya diam sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Young K yang bergetar.

* * *

''Annyeong,'' sapanya. Dowoon, pria muda itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada suara yang menyapanya. Ia memperhatikan gadis yang baru saja menyapanya itu. Gadis putih dengan rambut pirang dan mata indah. Ia terpana akan kecantikan wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

''Nu...guseyo?'' tanyanya terbata.

''Apa Young Hyun-ssi ada?'' tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dowoon.

Dowoon membulatkan matanya, ia mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia masuk kedalam studio.

''Hyung,'' panggilnya sambil ngos-ngos'an karna lelah sehabis berlari. Ke empat hyungnya itu melongo melihat Dowoon yang seperti itu. ''Young K hyung, noonamu, ada di depan!'' pekiknya. Young K membulatkan matanya. Dan tanpa fikir panjang, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan studio.

Sesampainya ia di depan, ia melihat seorang gadis memakai dress selutut berlengan panjang berwarna _soft_ merah muda, sedang membelakanginya. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang, di kuncir setengah. Sehingga menyisahkan sebagian rambutnya yang tergerai. Tertiup angin, ''Indahnya,'' gumam Young K.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, gadis itu berbalik. Poni depannya yang tak rapat tertiup angin. Ia menatap Young K dengan mata indahnya. Dan tersenyum.

Young K berjalan kearahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh itu. ''Keumjo Noona, don't leave me!'' ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Keumjo mengangguk ''Cengeng!'' cibirnya. Seketika Young K melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Keumjo penuh arti. ''Baru kutinggal sebentar saja kau sudah seperti ini, apalagi...''

 _-Cup-_

Perkataannya terhenti ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Young K. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa adegan itu disaksikan oleh keempat teman Young K. Keumjo melihatnya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Young K. ''Yak pabo!'' ucapnya kesal.

''Wae noona, wae?'' tanya Young K kesal karna kegiatannya dihentikan.

''Mereka melihatnya, bodoh!'' Young K berbalik untuk melihatnya dan benar memang teman-temannya sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dan saat teman-temannya ketahuan mengintip, mereka pura-pura tidak melihatnya lalu pergi dari sana.

''Kenapa kau kurus sekali? Apa kau tidak makan dengan benar? Pipimu tirus,'' tanya Keumjo saat memperhatikan tubuh Young K yang memang terlihat lebih kurus Ia juga memegang pipi Young K. ''Bodoh, seharusnya kau itu makan yang benar! Jangan terus menangis sepanjang malam!''

''Noona,''

''Kajja, akan ku buatkan makanan yang paling enak untukmu!'' ucap Keumjo sambil menarik lengan Young K menjauhi studio.

.

.

.

.

.

Young K memperhatikan Keumjo yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Keumjo melihatnya dan tersenyum.

 _*Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi kuharap kau tetap disini noona. Bersamaku, selamanya. Meski kau sempat pergi dariku, tapi pada akhirnya kau kembali lagi padaku.*_ batinnya. Young K terkekeh karnanya.

''Wae?''

Young K menggeleng, ''Kau cantik noona,'' ucap Young K sambil tersenyum manis.

''Jangan menggodaku! Itu memalukan,'' ucap Keumjo yang sekarang sudah bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Masakanpun sudah disajikan. ''Makanlah yang banyak!'' Young K mengangguk. Ia memulai makannya.

.

.

.

Ia beranjak menuju Keumjo yang sedang mencuci piring di westafel. Lalu ia memasangkan sesuatu ke leher Keumjo. Keumjo terkejut dan melihat ada sebuah kalung berbandul mahkota sudah terpasang indah di lehernya.

Young K memeluk Keumjo dari belakang, lalu menaruh dagunya di pundak sang gadis. ''Tetaplah disini noona, bersamaku selamanya,'' ucapnya. Keumjo terharu dan mengangguk. ''I Love You...,'' ujar Young K sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

''Love you too.''

Keumjo memegang tangan Young K yang memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

 **€THE END€**

 **.**

23 Juni 2016


End file.
